Panic Grimtongue
Vergil Vaethryus (AKA Panic Grimtongue) "The only reason god hasn't struck you down is because you amuse him somehow!" ~ Panic "Do you know how to kill yourself with a dragon? Climb its ego and fall to its IQ!" ~ Panic Panic Grimtongue is a talented male Tiefling Bard, and core member of The Unexpectables. Panic is generally calm and collected, but his music is nothing short of heavy and metal. Panic is known to defuse situations through discussion or distraction, and if that doesn't work, well... seduction might come next. Panic is a proud individual, especially in regards to his music, appearance, and reputation. This occasionally may make him seem flighty or finicky, though Panic has shown he can be a team player. His long term goals seem to revolve around becoming renown for his musical ability and finding a person named Euphoria Grimtongue. Panic recently confided in Willow that after leaving his childhood home he had his name legally changed to Panic Grimtongue. He stated it was originally Vaethryus. In his travels he has chosen the Bard College of Thunder as his class archetype. This branch of Bard training focuses on expending bardic inspiration to empower and alter their thunder spells and performances. (See trivia for homebrew Archetype link) Relationships Borky "...my manager says I should accept this deal." Panic seems to have a good relationship with Borky, trusting him enough to have him as his manager, a remnant of a ploy to trick a hostile group of cultists that simply remained in use. The two are the more relaxed and easy going half of The Unexpectables, often simply going with whatever crazy adventure they get caught up in and enjoying the ride. However due to a botched throw from Borky's lightning javelin, Panic was almost killed and proceeded to somewhat reluctantly fire Borky from his position as his manager however he appears to hold no grudge against Borky. Panic later offered to rehire Borky during a high stakes battle to help motivate him. After this motivation resulted in Borky's successful slaying of the creature in said high stakes battle, Panic kept to his word and "rehired Borky as his manager". Task "Task, that's illegal...I think." Panic and Task are friends despite sometimes being at odds due to Task's strict and structured personality and Panic's flirty and nonchalant style, Task has shown concern over Panic when he fell in the pit fight going "wall eyed" at Panic's defeat. Greckles "Blue bird, sneaks by... Greckles the Kenku!" Panic and Greckles shared a rather average friendship as far as regular comrades go, making jokes at the expense of others but still grating on each others nerves from time to time; in combat they show concern for one another and try to keep the other safe. Panic further strengthened their friendship after making a Yukata for Greckles to wear during the festival, because he knew that his friend was disappointed by the fact that he was unable to obtain one during the party's earlier shopping spree. Euphoria Grimtongue "I just...I need to know..." Panic appears to be in search of a female Tiefling who goes by the name of "Euphoria Grimtongue", The name signed on the back of his magical guitar. It has been revealed that Euphoria Grimtongue is Panic's mother who seemingly abandoned him shortly after giving birth to him. Ozzy Enrobso Panic once seduced Ozzy in order to get a discount on potions, which may have turned out to be a little bit too effective, as Panic received a package from Ozzy on the morning of the festival. It included a couple of potions and a scroll of fireball. The letter sent with the package expressed some very jealous sentiments towards Willow and a desperate desire to see Panic again soon, even going as far as to include a small ion crystal of Illusion, which contained their likeness, in the hopes that Panic wouldn't forget Ozzy's face. Ozzy later visited Panic, hanging out with him throughout the day. After that, Panic explained he was in no mental state to have a relationship with anyone and that Ozzy should give him time. While Ozzy didn't seem mad, he was quite shaken. Willow Panic sees Willow as a friend, Senile Snake remarking that Panic's good rolls when saving her were likely drawing from "The Power of Like." It was implied that Willow held feelings for Panic early on, as she gave him a ring that Panic interpreted as a proposal. In reality, it was a magic item that Willow gave Panic out of thanks for saving her life. Willow later also procured a coupon for cake, which she gave to Panic, even under the impression that he already had a lady friend and later on also offered to aid with 100 gold pieces towards Panic the purchase of a set of Pipes of Haunting, a magical item she commented she felt he might like. Task thought that a relationship between the two of them was possible, but Panic seemed for the most part uninterested in a serious relationship. This did not stop him though from antagonizing Doros, who had begun to show interest in Willow. Panic has shown a willingness to be open and vulnerable with Willow and when she declined to give her last name because she wanted to distance herself from her family, he confided in her that Grimtongue was a recently assumed name and that his birth name was Vaethryus. Arivine When Rivi first encountered the group, Panic and Greckles were researching Raunfalt with Ozzy and ended up not meeting up with her. He first encountered Rivi at the Anniversary Festival, where she was slated to give an introductory speech in Abacus' stead. Rivi decided to join Task and Borky's friends during the festival, which resulted in her talking to Panic about Tieflings and what they can be like. Panic ended up confiding in Rivi issues he had with his father. The two hit it off and spent time on the dance floor together, but they were heavily intoxicated at the time, and likely don't remember the event well. Dwarves (all) "This is going to sound really bad, but it's not, its just my preference... No dwarves." - Panic Panic has at best strained relations with every dwarf he encounters. Not due to racism, though he may be developing a bias due to his abysmal track record dealing with them. Dwarves seem to have an inherent knack for pushing Panic's buttons without even trying. It is probably best explained as a culture clash between the typical dwarven world view and Panic's Panic-centered world view. Panic's ongoing cold war with Adric Metal-Mane is fueled by traded insults and childish pranks. His aversion to dwarves has grown to such an extent that the only restriction the normally insatiably libidinous Panic gave the Romansion was to exclude dwarves as potential playmates. Panic and Adric did seem to come to an accord during the drinking competition at the Harvest Festival. By the fourth or fifth pint of high-grade alcohol, their feelings towards each other softened and they acknowledged that they had each been a bit petty, though Adric gave Panic a grim warning to stay away from his daughters. Panic's victory in the competition means that Adric had build him a stage inside the Sweet Dragon for free. Hammergnar blackmailed Panic into helping construct the stage, though he also offered to help. The three workers had a moment of muscular posing before completing the job in just over an hour. Hellina Their first encounter had Hellina and Panic trading fire spells, and Hellina got the worst of it and was badly burned. When Panic encountered her again, she had deserted the United Orun Clergy and was begging in the Lower Crafting District clothed in rags, soaked from rain, and starving. After a short chase, Panic displayed an amazing amount of compassion for the terrified girl, put his coat over her, and brought her back to The Sweet Dragon for food and a warm fire. He sat with her while Task and Greckles fetched Doros and his squad and gently but honestly expressed how much the Clergy's doctrine of hate hurt people. Hellina was very conflicted and confused by how a person she was taught to hate was so kind to her. Panic ultimately extended his forgiveness to her and the two shared a hug. Scarlet When Panic first met Scarlet, she believed he was her father based on her mother's description of him, which Panic matched due to the use of a Potion of Alter Self. Panic became very protective of Scarlet, not wanting to shatter the illusion that her father had come to take her home. However, after the Talon sank, he decided to be honest with her and explained that while he wasn't her father, she would be welcome to stay with him until her father arrived. Scarlet initially accepted the offer, but after seeing the opera put on for Stormbeard, she asked if she could join the opera company instead. The two have a mutual trust and respect for each other, almost like father and daughter (but not really). Scarlet wrote to Panic from school and while she is quite happy she said she misses him lots. Crabbius the Mighty Initially, Panic only interacted with Crabbius out of a desire to take the knife he was holding. He played a soothing song for the crustacean, which prompted it to drop the knife. When the two reunited on Talon's Rest, Crabbius repayed Panic for his performance by putting in good word with Stormbeard for him and his friends. Panic has a friendly respect for Crabbius, and Crabbius thinks Panic is a "radical dude." Hammergnar "I'm doing this because I love you... as a good friend." ~ Hammergnar Panic met Hammergnar when he was suffering from a combination of alcohol poisoning and the emetic effects of the mushroom he had eaten to help him get through the Harvest Festival's drinking competition. Despite Panic's inebriated state, the two hit it off, mainly because they found that they had in common such as a dislike for alcohol, bitter feelings about their fathers, and discomfort around dwarves. Hammergnar hauled Panic off to a suite at the Romansion to play board games and allow him to sober up so they could "see where this goes". After a hazy night of really good onion rings and board games with Hammergnar and The Straightforward Good Time, Hammergnar blackmailed Panic over coffee and eggs. The terms for not revealing his cheating during the drinking competition that Panic would help Adric build the stage. Hammergnar even showed up to help, and after a bit of of beefy posing the three built a very nice stage. Trivia * SkyblueShinx has composed a theme for Panic entitled Devil's Bard, RoSo_06 suggested the title "Devil Bard" when SkyBlueShinx asked the Discord community for suggestions of what to name the theme. * MontyGlu initially introduced him as "Panic Hellscream" in Episode 1. When asked as to why this error occured, Monty explained she was incredibly nervous, and may have been thinking of Garrosh Hellscream from World of Warcraft. *Often nicknamed "Stupid Sexy Panic" whenever he succeeds in playing to the heartstrings of somebody he aimed to persuade. *Panic seems to play his guitar if he is nervous or distressed as shown during his time in the Underbelly. *Panic is frequently shirtless, both intentionally and unintentionally. *When Panic used his barbed hide ability in combat against Ronfault, the airy whisper of a song began to play. The song is the Sonic intro sung by the many denizens of the mysterious "Chat" and even sometimes the rest of the Unexpectables. This happens every time he uses it now. *Panic possesses a tattoo on his shoulder, written in Infernal. As Panic is the only member of The Unexpectables fluent in the language, no other member of the group knows it's meaning currently. *Panic inherited his Tiefling traits from a barbed devil, a type of lesser devil, as is revealed in a muttered response to Willow and Borky addressing his "spikes". However, through his interactions with Arivine, Panic is shown to lack a deeper understanding of Tieflings other than himself. He was also very shocked to learn that Tieflings can have tails. *Link to Class Archetype is the College of Thunder *When exposed to the Dog Zone, Panic is Transformed into a very luxurious looking Collie reminiscent of Lassie *Panic is jokingly called the tank of the party due to the fact that he been attacked and targeted by the enemies in combat encounters, resulting in him being knocked unconscious more than anyone else in the party. *Panic has a very large scar on his chest and back due to an accident with Borky's lightning spear. The lightning damage caused the scar tissue to form a Lichtenberg scar, which makes the scar look like lightning eminating from the spear wound. Chris Zito refers to it as Panic's "Darksign," which is a reference to a similar looking mark in the Dark Souls video game franchise. *Panic is True Neutral *In the Chapter 20 of the Unexpectables, it was revealed that Vergil is Panic's birth name. However the name seems to bring back bad memories, and he would prefer to not be called by it. None of his comrades know his birth name and he would prefer to keep it that way. It is then revealed in Chapter 28 that Grimtongue is not his birth surname either, originally named Vaethryus. *While stated directly for comedic effect, Panic seems to have learned little from his trial with LYS. *Vergil took the name Panic based on an ancient Infernal phrase, and was unaware it meant "to freak out" in Common. When Scarlet told him this, he "freaked out". *After Panic "lost" his jacket in the fight at the opera, Gram-Gram laundered it and returned to him. It was OK, but it smelled like old lady soap. *Panic knows two things, music and tiddlywinks. *Panic's guitar has his mother's signature in gold leaf on the back. *When teaching at Eve's Meadow Academy, he wore his tie slightly loose because he's a badass. *Panic once introduced himself as a "Professional Dick Kicker" to Dazzazn after teaching a self-defense course. *He has also adopted the title "God Biter" after a confrontation with Fleur de Mort. *The song "Chip the Dire Squirrel" is one of his favorites. *Panic suggested purchasing lollipop-themed collars for their pseudo-dragon messengers and has implied he intends to enter the Sweet Dragon into the candy-making business. *Panic has a newfound appreciation for barbecue sauce. Gallery Med (1).png|Official Panic Grimtongue Season 1 art by @StarPyrate panic_wallpaper_by_yggdrassal-dbqwu2b.jpg|Panic fan art by @Yggdrassal Panic fan art by @JojieSempai 18.jpg|Panic gets a little manic. fan art by JojieSempai_18 Panic fan art by @Animalien26.jpg|Panic fan art by @Animalien25 Paic fan art by @Icarii.jpg|Panic fan art by MarieGuillotine Category:Player Characters Category:Tiefling Characters Category:Bard Characters